The Language Makes The Difference
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: Kurt and Blaine find each other speaking different languages very attractive.
1. Elle Me Dit

**I'm not overly proud of this one, it's more of a way to pass the time. But it's still going to be a two part, maybe more, fic. They touch on how Klaine find each other speaking different languages very attractive. I know that many people have already done this and cheerleader Kurt but whatever, this is my take on it. I couldn't resist using this song. It is a favourite of mine and it's Mika so…. I suggest listening to it while reading. And trust me, you will get hooked. I would like to point out that I am fluent in French, so this was kind of fun for me. **

**Anyways enjoy a different version of something that you have probably read before. I don't own Glee or Elle Me Dit.**

* * *

There were two things that drove Blaine insane. One of them was Kurt in a cheerleader outfit. He had discovered old videos of the Cheerios performing 4 Minutes and various other numbers that involved Kurt and he had almost fainted. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had a saved file full of videos of Kurt that he watched often. Very often.

The second thing was Kurt speaking French. He had had the curse, or the privilege (Blaine hadn't decided yet) of being in Kurt's French class at Dalton. The second that his angel had opened his mouth and spoken in fluent French, Blaine's mind had short circuited and he had been unable to function for the rest of the class, let alone the year. He had never imagined in his life, that both things could be combined, (no one had saved footage of Kurt's 14 minute French Celine Dion Medley for the Cheerios) or could exist (none did to his knowledge). He was so wrong.

* * *

The rain pattered noisily on the roof of the Anderson household. Blaine, the only occupant of the house at the moment, sat lazily on the couch. He had a bottle of coke in one hand and the TV remote in the other, flipping channels, uninterested. He was simply bored. His parents, were working, all of his friends had plans, and Kurt was on a last minute trip to visit his dad in Washington. Having nothing else to do, he had resorted to TV. Nothing good was on except for an old Ellen rerun which he had already seen. He watched that for a a couple minutes before changing channels. And then something finally caught his eye.

The Crawford Day cheerleaders were on screen, performing a number. He decided to watch, recognizing a couple girls that he had known while at Dalton. He quickly deduced that this was the Regionals Cheerleading Championships. Crawford Day finished and were quickly whisked off stage and replaced by a group in red and white. Mckinley! Blaine smiled as he spotted Brittany and Santana at the front. They were presented and then the music started. They started to dance and almost immediately, the group parted to make way for someone at the back, a microphone attached to his ear. Kurt. His Kurt. He started walking down the middle of the stage, singing. In French.

**Elle me dit **

**Écris une chanson contente **

**Pas une chanson déprimante **

**Une chanson que tout le monde aime **

**Elle me dit **

**Tu deviendras milliardaire **

**Tu auras de quoi être fiere **

**Ne finis pas comme ton père **

He joined in the Cheerios dance and followed their complicated moves, with no struggle at all.

**Elle me dit **

**Ne t'enfermes pas dans ta chambre **

**Vas-y secoue-toi et danse **

**Dis moi c'est quoi ton problème **

**Elle me dit **

**Qu'est-ce que t'as pas l'air coiffé **

**T'es défoncé ou te gagnes **

**Tu finiras comme ton frère **

**Elle me dit **

Blaine just sat there, his mouth open, completely dumbstruck. He tried to remembered his earlier train of thought but then he realized that he couldn't even remember his middle name. Blaine had thought that Kurt in that cheerleading uniform was hot before, but now... Two years since he had last donned the uniform, Kurt had gotten taller, more muscular, and a hell of a lot more attractive. The uniform hugged all the right places and was incredibly tight. And he was singing in French. The incredible, sexy french. Blaine thought that this must be a reward from God. Or maybe it was a punishment...

**Elle me dit, c'est ta vie **

**Fais c'que tu veux, tant pis **

**Un jour tu comprendras **

**Un jour tu t'en voudras **

**Elle me dit, t'es trop nul **

**Sors un peu de ta bulle **

**Tu fais n'importe quoi **

**On dirait que t'aimes ça **

**Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie **

**Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie**

**Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie**

**Danse danse danse**

**Danse danse danse **

The lights went dark then began flashing like crazy as the music stopped completely and so did the Cheerios. It was Kurt, alone standing in the spotlight singing.

**Elle me dit **

**Oui un jour tu me turas**

**Mais c'est quand elle me dit ça **

**Qu'elle me dit un truc que j'aime **

The lights returned and the Cheerios picked up an even more complicated number then before.

**Elle me dit danse **

**Elle me dit danse danse danse**

**Elle me dit danse**

**Elle me dit danse danse danse**

**Elle me dit danse **

**Elle me dit danse danse danse**

**Elle me dit danse danse danse danse **

**danse danse danse **

**Elle me dit danse**

**Elle me dit, c'est ta vie **

**Fais c'que tu veux, tant pis **

**Un jour tu comprendras **

**Un jour tu t'en voudras **

**Elle me dit, t'es trop nul **

**Sors un peu de ta bulle **

**Tu fais n'importe quoi **

**On dirait que t'aimes ça **

**Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie **

**Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie**

**Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie**

**Danse danse danse **

**Elle me dit **

**danse danse danse **

**Elle me dit**

**Elle me dit**

**danse**

The number ended much to Blaine's relief and dismay. The group bowed, Kurt at the front. The camera panned to the audience and Blaine saw that they had gotten a standing ovation. Not surprising at all. The number had been absolutely spectacular. Sue Sylvester had a talent, that was for sure. Blaine's mind vaguely registered the win of Mckinley, as he tried to work this out. So Kurt obviously was not in Washington. And he was still on the cheerios. Neither piece of information made any sense. Why would Kurt lie to him, and why would he return to the cheerios when he had quit due to lack of interest? Blaine just couldn't quite puzzle it together in his head.

* * *

Kurt sat on the school bus back to Lima, gazing at the falling rain on the window. Most of the cheerleaders were either fast asleep or getting close to that point. Kurt however was not tired at all. Competitions of any sort always left him feeling absolutely awake and aware of everything. That was how he anticipated the call before he got it. His phone was already in his hands before the ringing began. He let it ring a bit before picking it up. He put it to his ear, knowing exactly who it would be.

- "Hello?"

- "Kurt, I think you have some explaining to do." came Blaine's voice from the other side. Kurt smiled and decided to play a bit.

- "I have no idea what you're talking about."

- "You know exactly what I'm talking about." said Blaine. His voice sounded breathy, like he had gone for a long run.

- "Care to enlighten me?"

- "Oh God Kurt, seriously? Fine, when did you rejoin the cheerios?"

- "I owed a favour to Sue."

- "Fine, what was with the French?"

- "I'm fluent and Sue likes using cultures to her advantage."

- "Ok, then why didn't you tell me?" This was the question that Kurt begged wouldn't be asked. He took a deep breath.

- "I didn't know what you would think. I was scared that-" he paused for a second closing his eyes. "I was scared that you wouldn't like it."

- "What?" came Blaine's incredulous voice from the other side. "You thought I wouldn't like it? Well you were definitely right." dread filled Kurt like an hourglass. "I loved it." Kurt's heart stopped in his tracks.

- "Really?"

- "Are you kidding me? Kurt, the cheerios are amazing enough but adding you in the mix is a guaranteed win. Sue's a smart gal. Also you have no idea what that did to me."

- "What?" asked Kurt getting confused.

- "Oh my God, Kurt, you in a cheerios uniform is honestly the sexiest thing that I have ever seen in my life. And you speaking, let alone singing in French drives me absolutely insane. In a really really good way." Kurt sat dumbstruck in his seat. "You honestly had no idea?" asked Blaine.

- "Absolutely none." said Kurt, flushed. But then confident Kurt kicked in. "Well, now that I know that, I will sure be using those to my advantage." he said snidely. He heard Blaine groan on the other end.

- "I am so getting back at you for this."

* * *

**Blaine's comeback next. I probably don't have to tell you that it's Italian and maybe you can take a guess at the song. I might update today or maybe tomorrow. Not sure. Anyway see you soon. **


	2. Tu Vuo Fa L'Americano

**Here is the second chapter. I'm even less pleased with this one then with the last one. But I was getting ideas for another fic and just had to get this down before I completely abandoned it. I'm not going to delay the inevitable, you see the title of the chapter, and you know what song I've picked. If you haven't heard Darren's version of this song yet then lucky you; you are still able to get pregnant because your ovaries are still intact. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

- "I'm taking you out to dinner."

Those words always sent Kurt in a frenzy. It meant that he had to look perfect. It wasn't a hard thing for him, but it took an awful lot of time. And he didn't have much time to get ready. Blaine had told him, two minutes ago, after they had finished watching The Notebook. He had muttered that he had to go freshen up and, tangling himself out of Blaine's arms, had sprinted upstairs in an attempt to accomplish what he usually had two hours for in five minutes.

* * *

After about seven minutes, Kurt deemed himself acceptable to society, and made his way downstairs. Blaine was lounging on the couch, his eyes closed, unaware of Kurt's presence. Kurt smirked and sneaked silently to the head of the couch. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Blaine's. Blaine's eyes snapped open and he smiled into the kiss. Kurt pulled back and Blaine sat up, pulling himself off the couch. He held out his hand.

- "You ready?" Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand.

* * *

Blaine opened the door to the small restaurant and the scent of heaven wafted to Kurt. He had never been in here. It was small and cozy, with tables close together. Kurt glanced at the food on one customers plate and his mouth began to water. The server spotted the pair and she smiled widely.

- "Blaine!" she said excited. He smiled at her and they hugged. Kurt looked at the exchange confused.

- "Hi Mia, this is my boyfriend Kurt. Kurt, this is my cousin Mia." Kurt held out his hand and Mia shook it.

- "I'll go tell dad that you guys are here." she said turning away. Then she quickly turned back, remembering. "Oh just take a seat anywhere." Blaine nodded to her and lead Kurt to a seat by the window. They had barely sat down when a large man came to the table.

- "Blaine, my boy!" he boomed.

- "Hi Uncle Brian!" Blaine said happily. "This is my boyfriend Kurt." He said waving his hand towards Kurt. Blaine's uncle turned to Kurt and took his hand.

- "You're a lucky boy Kurt. Welcome to the family." Kurt just smiled baffled. He had never gotten this kind of reception from Blaine's parents or even Cooper. This was completely new to him. Blaine ordered for the both of them, without even looking at the menu. His uncle left and they were alone.

- "Care to explain?" asked Kurt.

- "This is my uncle's family restaurant." said Blaine gesturing around the restaurant. "I worked here for a bit during the summer."

- "It's beautiful." said Kurt taking Blaine's hand.

* * *

- "That was the most delicious thing that I have ever tasted in my life!" exclaimed Kurt after they had finished eating.

- "Of course. You can't beat Anderson family cooking." Blaine said smiling. Mia came to clear the table.

- "Hey Blaine, we have a guitar. Would you please play for us?" Blaine sighed.

- "Again?"

- "It's Anderson family tradition. You don't have a choice." Blaine just raised his hands in defeat and beckoned for the guitar. Mia brought it to him and he pushed his chair from the table to make some room. He tuned the guitar, and the room quited. He began to sing.

**puorte o cazone cu' un stemma arreto **

**'na cuppulella cu' a visiera aizata **

**passe scampanianno pe' Tuleto **

**comme a' nu guappo pe' te fa guarda ! **

Kurt just sat there in complete shock. He had never heard Blaine speak Italian. He knew that Blaine could of course, but had never asked him to show him. Kurt never realized how incredibly hot it would be.

**Tu vuo' fa l'americano ! **

**" mmericano! "mmericano! siente a me, chi t'ho fa fa ? **

**tu vuoi vivere alla moda **

**ma si bive " Whisky and soda" **

**p? te sente' e disturb? **

**tu abballe'o" Rocco Roll" **

**tu giochi al "basebal" **

**ma'e solde pe' camel chi te li d? ?**

**la borsetta di mamm? ! tu vou' fa l'americano " **

**mmericano, "mmericano!" **

**ma si nato in Italy ! **

**siente a me non ce st? niente a fa **

**okay, napolitan ! **

**tu vuo' fa l'american ! **

**tu vuo' fa l'american ! **

**comme te po' capi chi te vo bene **

**si tu le parle 'mmiezzo americano ? **

**quanno se fa l'amore sotto' a luna **

**comme te vene' capa e di : "i love you"? **

With the last words, Blaine looked straight at Kurt and smirked. And that's when Kurt realized. This was Blaine getting back at him for the cheerleading in French thing! He was trying to seduce Kurt with his Italian. And, my God, was it working!

**Tu vuo' fa l'americano ! **

**" mmericano! "mmericano! **

**siente a me, chi t'ho fa fa ? **

**tu vuoi vivere alla moda **

**ma si bive " Whisky and soda" **

**p? te sente' e disturb? **

**tu abballe'o" Rocco Roll" **

**tu giochi al "basebal" **

**ma'e solde pe' camel **

**chi te li d? ?**

**la borsetta di mamm? ! **

**tu vou' fa l'americano **

**" mmericano, "mmericano!" **

**ma si nato in Italy ! **

**siente a me non ce st? niente a fa **

**okay, napolitan ! **

**tu vuo' fa l'american ! **

**tu vuo' fa l'american !**

The song ended and the small crowd cheered. Blaine did a little bow of his head. He turned to Kurt with a questioning look on his face. Without missing a beat, Kurt grabbed Blaine by the collar and pulled him to the direction that was hopefully the bathroom. Kurt luckily found it without causing too much of a fuss and he pulled Blaine in, closing the door behind him. He pushed Blaine against the door and began attacking his neck.

- "You are a horrible person." growled Kurt.

- "I have no idea what you're talking about." said Blaine. Kurt stopped what he was doing to look Blaine right in the eye.

- "Oh really. So you vow to get revenge on me for the french and then just randomly happen to have an opportunity to seduce me with Italian?" Blaine looked down a bit guilty.

- "Ok maybe I sort of planned it." Kurt looked at him annoyed. "You have to admit that you liked it though." Kurt looked at him, disbelief and longing passing his face at the same time. He attached his lips to Blaine's.

- "I hate you." he mumbled.

- "No you don't." said Blaine. Kurt could do nothing but nod faintly. He was after all, otherwise occupied.


End file.
